the banished prince
by falloutgod
Summary: Summary: Kushina Uzumaki, or as they know her as the Ice queen. A women losing her mind after living her days with the crowns power. Before she lost her mind she banished her son Naruto Uzumaki the price of the ice and wind country. The boy became powerful during his banishment. Hidden in the mountains. Intel a young human women and her cat finds the queens secret.
1. Chapter 1

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000235 EndHTML:0000018751 StartFragment:0000002589 EndFragment:0000018715 SourceURL:file:/localhost/Users/35011/Desktop/The%20sound%20of%20crying%20was%20heard%20through%20out%20the%20ice%

The sound of crying was heard through out the ice kingdom. The chilled wind its self was dead silent as darkness gloom over the land. Today the ice kingdom and the bordering lands were hit hard and fast. The queen of Ice Kushina did something that took true strength. She banished her son and last link to her past into the world, outside the frozen mountains. She did this for a great rezone though. The boy wasn't a disgrace, committed a crime or anything ales that would send the loyalty to become banished. She banished her son so he wouldn't have to see her. Yes that's right she banished her son so he wouldn't be near her. The crown kept her alive so she could take care of her chided. But the crown made the person pays for its use. Your mind slips to oblivion. So far that you're not sure what the different was between real and imaginary. She didn't want to see her little fox suffer seeing his own mother loss her mind. Losing the memory of her son. Something like that was hard to live with. She didn't want to image seeing what her son would become if she made him stay. Maybe he would join her. She would pry that the crown didn't effect him, for a simple rezone. Her little Naruto had the ability to control wind, ice, snow, and water like she could with the crown. She often asked herself if he was become like her out in the world. Her bright red hair that his father fell in love with was turning snow white. He light tan natural skin was turning a pail blue color. She was becoming some thing that wasn't her. She was becoming a living body for the soul of the crown. That is what she was now. It would be a few hours Intel her last memory to slip, vanish in the black hole in her mind with the rest of her will.

She used the last of her strength to write her finial words that she would truly mean on the back of a picture when she was herself. Were Minato was still alive and Naruto only three years old. She put the message and picture in a frame hanging it over her son's room. A room filled with true shinobi equipment. She walked away from the old room sealing the door with a think lair of ice before falling down in a recliner. She closed her eyes hoping that her last memories of her son would play though her mind. A teen about thirteen with a lean face, three whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks giving him a cute but handsome look. Bright ice color eyes filled with love and care. A toothy fox like smile. Blood red hair with white highlights through his hair with a small ponytail, and the end of a katana over his neck near his ear. Tears fell from her eyes as the face slowly finished as her last sane memory was destroyed. Leaving nothing from her old life. "I'm sorry." She mumbled before completely forgetting about her past and her family.

**Four years later.**

"This is amazing!" Two female voices yelled within a room made of pure ice. The room was filled with every thing you would need to know to become a master ninja. The first voice was a young human. A rare raise in the land of Uuu, people say that she was the last human in the world. That when she dies, the raise fades into dust. Her name was Fionna. She seemed not really bothered by this for some reason. Maybe that was for the best. Thinking that you're the last of you kind will drive some on into depreciation.

Fionna was a girl about sixteen. She was a tall 5'3, a well build female with a athletic build. She had light skin and deep chocolate brown eyes and lushes pink lips. She wore a tight blue shirt that hugged her chest under a thick baggy sweeter. She usually wares a short skirt. But since she was in the ice kingdom she wore a pair of pants above her pajamas. She wore a white cap with bunny ears holding most of her blond hair only showing a small amount. The second was her older sister and best friend. Well not blood related. When Fionna was a baby her parents adopted her. The girl was a cat. Yep a cat. Her name was Cake. Her fur was a white and yellow color. But this was no ordinary cat. She was a magic cat; she had the abilities to shape ship into any object she could image.

"Hey Cake. If the Ice queen likes ninja's dose that mean there lame to?" The young blond girl asked looking at the white and yellow cat.

"Of course not. Ninjas will always be cool. Even if the lame Ice queen likes them." She said. "Look girl it's the ice and wind style ninjutsu book white addition!" She yelled looking up seeing her little sister looking up at a wall. She didn't move hearing the word she spoke. "You are right girl?" She asked as her body started to stretch at great lengths. She stopped seeing the picture the young girl was looking at. The picture was a beautiful women hugging a very handsome man with a red and white haired child on his shoulders playing with his hair.

"Do you think that's the ice queen?" The blond said pointing at the picture seeing the women was wearing the ice queen's crown. Her skin had small hints that it was turning the light blue color. He red hair was slowly but surly turning an icy snow color.

"It could be. GB always said the lady lost her marbles wearing the crown for to long." She said touching the picture. She froze seeing front's words appeared in front of the photo. "Dear Naruto." They both started to read only to fall in tears. The letter was for her son saying how sorry she was for abounding him, how she regretted every living moment with out his smile. With out him here to slow down the prose's of losing her mind to the crown. And so much more.

"I can't believe the Ice queen went through that." Fionna said whipping the tears from her eyes looking at her friend.

"I know. That was so sad." She said blowing her nose before a light bulb appeared above her head. "Hey girl do you think that if we find this Naruto guy. And bring him to the ice queen she would go back to normal." She said looking at the girl who was now in rather deep thought. The ice queen was rather crazy, always kidnapping the princes of the land and or just the hottest guys.

"Maybe, I bet GB knows where he is."

"Yea that's the reason you want to visit him." She said looking at the blushing blond girl.

"Shut up!" She said crossing her arms pointing.

"He's older then you girl find someone else. Anyway, your finger had more muscle then his arms do" She said knowing full well of the candy kingdoms prince's age. The blond had no comeback as a deeper blush appeared onto her cheek.

**Time skip**

A man born of royalty was wearing a large white coat looking at a Holocene rubbing his chin seeing the heat sinecures greatly descries from high 90's in f to below zero. It was impossible for nature weather to decreases this fast and spread miles in mere seconds. Something wasn't normal. The ice queen was out of the question. She was recorded going into that hidden so called wizard city. That and the fact the case of this descries were slowly moving at looked like a man. It was wired. Can anyone beside the queen be able to show this much power to freeze this much land in a blink of an eye?

"Can it be that Naruto has finally come out from hiding?" He asked himself writing down a large amount of notes. His pensile snapped hearing a pair of female voices yell for his name. He let out a deep sign knowing full well who they were. 'This better be important.' He thought opening the door only for a photo to be slammed into his face.

"Whose this guy?" They asked looking at the man. His eyes narrowed looking at the photo.

'How?' He thought knowing full well the people in this photo. "Where did you find this?" He asked/demanded looking at the two.

"A hidden ninja room in the queens castle." Fionna said as the man walked back to the map seeing the frost trail traveling fast through out the land nearing the fire kingdom. "This is bad." He whispered. Was Naruto going to war with the fire kingdom? He knew that with all the elements in his control. If mastered he could whip out the candy kingdom in milliseconds. He always was concerned if Naruto was filled with anger and finely snapped or he ran into the fire queen…again. "Come on." He told the two summoning a pitch-black creature from the shadows. "Lord Monochromicorn, you know where to go." He said looking at his old friend. He just nodded before taking off at incredible speed.

"Hey can you slow down a little?" Fionna asked barly holding on. The two ignored the girl as they flu through the sky,

Fionna signed in relief feeling the magic horse slow down and losing his heights.

"He's close." The pink prince said looking at the ground seeing pitch black ice spread through the land freezing every thing. The horse touches the ground. He looked lost looking down at the ice hitting a few times. He stopped tapping his hoofs ageist the ground making sound.

"It's not cold?" The cat and princes said a little surprised looking at the house. The three left the houses back feeling the ground was rather worm.

"Impossible this is ice ice." He said feeling the ground. "Black ice is so post to send a living thing into shock in seconds. Frostbite strong enough for your limbs fall off only takes 3.45 seconds. We should be dead by now." He said walking through the frozen wonderland. He stopped feeling the frozen pond. He started to take samples determine how this was happening.

'Amazing.' Fionna thought looking through the forest,

"Fionna something about to go down. My tail is fizzing up." The cat said grabbing hold of her small tail. The young girl drew a rusted chipped golden sword from her hip. She didn't know why but every time cake's tail fizzes something happened. She bit her lip lightly seeing someone coming. The shadow disappearing showing a man about seventeen. His hair wass a deep dark red hair pulled into a ponytail ending below his neck. He wore a black armored shirt with a orange closed cloak with twin Katanas strapped to his back. He was about 5'9, a semi-large build. A build that a soldier in the movies had. He was rather handsome. The blond girl blushed seeing the mans bright blue-violate eyes look at her.

"Why are you four here?" He asked sounding rather board looking at the four.

"We come to see why your making the land freeze." The candy prince said looking at the larger man. He blinked looking down and around him only to blush.

"O sorry. Some times when I'm lost in thought my powers kind of kick in." He said rather embarrassed rubbing his neck. "Here I'll fix it." He said snapping his finger. The girl's eyes widen in amaze seeing the frozen land shatter. Every thing seemed to be in those fancy movies were the land shines showing a whole new beauty to the world. "Sorry about that. Sometimes when I'm in deep thought my powers kind of slip." He said a little embarrassed. He stopped looking at the pink man. His head tilted to the right. "Are you made of bubblegum?" He said poking the man. The finger sank into his skin. "Holly shit you are." He said pointing the man

"Don't!" The prince yelled slapping his hand away.

"You made of candy. How is that even possible?" He said looking at the man. "I guess extreme radiation would cause anything to come alive. But I wonder how old you truly are."

"Hey I'm 21!" He yelled looking at the taller man.

"Ha, a living piece of gun would have a much longer life span. I'm guessing fourths." He responded crossing his arm looking at the small man

"Well your wrong." He said not sure what to say. He was a prince for gods sakes. He never learned how to argue. Most people wouldn't bat an eye.

"What ever you say. So do your guys know were the hell I am?" He asked sitting on the ground.

"Your three miles from the candy kingdom and ten from the ice kingdom." He explained looking at a small GPS.

"O okay. Hey I heard rumors there was a human here. Is that true?" He asked looking at the group. Well mainly looking at Fionna.

"That would be me." She said not sure what to do.

"Hmm, you a girl. I'm not sure if that's good or not. Hmm." He started rubbing his chin thinking. He slammed his hands together surprising the four. "I forgot to intrudes my self. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The prince of the wind and ice kingdom. And the last male human on the plant."


	2. Chapter 2

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000167 EndHTML:0000018212 StartFragment:0000002354 EndFragment:0000018176

"What!" Three voices echoed through out the land hearing what the armor teen said. Well four if you caught the black hours stopping his hoofs into the ground multiple times.

"What?" The red head asked a little clueless of why they were freaking out. He might been able to understand why, but he never really talked to some one. He would scan every itch of the plant, not speaking a word to anyone in any form. It suck really, he was rather lonely. He thought he was the last living human alive since the people of the wind county disappeared. Not even leaving a trail behind them after god killed his father knows who.

"That we're the last humans alive!" The blond bunny hat girl yelled having a full blush across her face.

"Well no not really. My godfather Jiraya is here somewhere. Well not here here but some where." He said rubbing his head. "But it dosen't really matter, he's an old man." Naruto said rubbing his chin. "He is a damn pervert two always writing those Ichi Ichi books." Naruto said looking at the three. He nearly bursted out laughing seeing the young woman blush a new shade of red. 'Yep she reads them.' He thought seeing the blushing girl try desperately to calm down

"That dosen't make you the last male human left then." The bubble gum man said looking at the armored man.

"Well no, but the age kind of makes a differences." He said slowing down at the end of the sentence knowing full well how it sounded. Fionna was once again for the third time in the past four minutes was blushing. The way the red haired man made it sound like.

"Don't touch her!" The cat screamed launching herself attempting to attack the red head. They key word attempting. "I'm flying." Cake said as she floated through the air completely forgetting her anger for the red haired man. "I believe I can fly." She started to sing flying over the others head.

"You have a very strange pet." Naruto dead pinned looking at the women.

"She's not my pet, she's my step sister." She said a little mad hearing what the red haired man.

"Wired." He mumbled. "And sorry about that. I didn't mean to sound like that." He apologized looking at the women.

"It's okay. But why would you want to find me?" She asked not really know why the wanted to meet his fellow spices.

"Well I thought it would be nice meeting a fellow human. That isn't writing a porno story about my life." He said causing the others to laugh thinking it was a joke. "It's not funny." He said glaring at the three.

"He writes porno about your life?" The prince asked looking at the boy. He had an itch itch collection him self. No one but him knew about it. But he never would have predicted that the author based them on him.

"In the book the main heroin had the same powers. The only differencing was that I was a chick named Naruko and the other genders were changed." He said in a rather irritated tone. "Well till next time." He said walking away ignoring cake grunt as she fell onto the ground.

The girl blinked in surprised seeing the blond just walk away. He whistled like he had no care in the world. He just froze most of the forest by doing this. Walking away with out a care in the world. She looked back sweet dropping from her head seeing the ground once again freeze.

"You're doing it again red!" Cake yelled surprising both humans. Fionna just jumped slightly Naruto face planted on the ground hard. He quickly got up wiping his pants down.

"Sorry!" He yelled shattering the ice before disappearing into the woods.

"Weird guy." The prince said as the four flue into the sky.

"Yep but he is sexy." Cake said as the four stared at the cat. "O please Fionna don't judge I sow you checking him out. He's way better then noodle arms." She said causing the blond to become flustered once again.

"I don't have noodle arms!" The prince yelled looking at the cat women.

"Emm Ummm. Sure you don't." She said looking at the mad man. "What's your problem with the kid anyway, he seemed nice."

"Well three years ago he fought with the Fire queen. IT ended with the Candy Kingdome was caught in the crossfire. The two nearly destroyed the kingdom." He said remembering the day when wind ripped the building from the ground; ice freezing everything in its way and fire rain from the sky, at the end of the three-day battle the candy kingdom was nearly destroyed. The Fire queen defeated and the prince vanished with in the wind. Like he was never there in the beginning. The only trail he was truly there was the Ice covered nearly destroyed kingdom. The death toll was massive; the amount of damage inflicted was massive. The rebuilding was the easy part; the loss was the true devastation. That was why he made the potion that reviled the deceased. There was some hold ups-_the zombie problem_- since then he had a very strong hatered ageist them both. He hid it of course; they both could be very powerful allies in the help to make profit four his kingdom. Nothing ales mattered beside his people. Nothing at all.

"It couldn't be that bad." The blond said remembering her fights with the Ice queen. She wasn't that strong; with out that crown she becomes week. It was rather easy to beat her.

"It was as if it came from my nightmares, the boy. He was able to use wind to destroy the very ground, create massive dragons with a flick of his hand. A single punch could destroy the land leaving scares that will never fade. And the worse part is he doesn't have a crown, or any from drawing his powers. He was born with them." He said with a hit of fear in his eyes and voice. The memories of that day were fresh like always. That day he tasted true fear and felt the chill of the reaper over his shoulder waiting for death to take him.

Fionna was stung by the way the prince acted. Anger, fear, regret. So many emotions were being showed through his eyes and facial expression. Was Naruto really that powerful? Able too nearly massacre a whole kingdom in a single battle? But he was facing the Fire queen. She never meant the women personally, but she knew a servant of the queen. She said that the women were the definition of evil. She destroyed her older sister in public for the thrown, locking her son in a lantern waiting for death. The women was evil, it was nearly as bad as the nightofer. If some women like that wanted you dead, you would go all out. But bringing a place like the Candy kingdom into the crossfire. The place its self is rather childish. The residents of the kingdom were rather dumb. Even the Banana guards, which was rather strange that the candy kingdom had bananas as a guards. They were innocent people. She didn't believe a candy kingdom citizen could truly do something wrong, no matter how small it was.

"Hey Fionna." Cake spoke up snapping her from her thoughts.

"Yea Cake?"

"Weren't we doing something really important?" She asked clueless why they come here.

Fionna slapped her hand onto her forehead remembering that the only rezone they come here was to get him to talk too the Ice Queen. The only rezone they came here was forgotten so easily. Well the red head did tell her that there are only three humans left alive. That's pretty big news. She guess that made her forget the whole rezone that she forgot it in the first place. "We need to find Naruto again." She told the pink prince.

"Why?" He asked looking at his kingdom. They were so close to home and they wanted to find the strange man again.

"Because he might get the crazy out of the ice queen." She said looking through the land looking for the blond man. She could help but laugh. There was black ice covering the forest. 'He's freezing every thing again.'

"You're doing it again red!" Cake yelled out loud surprising all three of them.

"Sorry!" The heard someone yell before the ice shattered apart.

"He is a little weird." Fionna said hearing and seeing what the red head was doing. His mind must wonder a lot for him to use his powers with out relieving it.

"He may be wired but he's a hunk." Cake said once again smirking seeing her friend blush once again. "I wonder what's under all that armor." She hummed thinking all the possibilities.

"Shut up Cake!" She yelled blushing a rather deep red. She glared at her stepsister.

"Hehe." She laughed; o she is going to have fun with this. 'Looks like my little sister is developing a crush in the right age limit.' She thought rather excited. Now it was time to wait and play the cards right. And who knows at the end of the year.


End file.
